Autonomous vehicles (AVs) may require continuous, or near continuous, sensor data gathering and processing in order to operate safely through real-world environments. In doing so, many AVs include sensor arrays that have multiple sensor systems. For example, AV sensor arrays can include any number of passive sensor systems, such as one or more cameras (e.g., stereo cameras) to continuously monitor a situational environment as the AV travels along any given route. In order for the AV to operate safely and reliably, the quality of the real-time data collected by the camera(s) may be crucial.